The New Reality
by CaramelKity
Summary: Ailey wanted to be anywhere but where she was. Ailey was tired of everything. The disrespect, the torture, and most of all, the people that didn't care. She wanted to be somewhere different. Where she was loved and respected like she wanted to. When she wakes up in England during the Victorian Age she may find that her wish has come true. CielxOC or AloisxOC I haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

Well, there was only one person that voted on the poll so I'm putting up the Black Butler story for that one person. Dear one person who voted: Feel special! You made this happen! :D

Disclaimer: All characters that you may notice belong to their respective Animes/Games/Movies and creators. I only own Ailey and any other characters I may make.

* * *

The sky was overcast and thunder rolled in the distance. Ailey had the volume all the way up on her iPod, her headphones blocking out the rest of the world. Ailey was tired of everything.

The disrespect, the torture, and most of all, the people that didn't care. Rain started to pour down, soaking her instantly. She sighed and slightly picked up her pace.

Ailey tripped on an uplifted crack on the sidewalk and fell forward. Hissing in pain, she sat up on her knees quickly and looked at her hands. They stung and were starting to bleed. The cold rain helped the stinging go down a little, but it didn't help much.

Something shined out of the corner of Ailey's eye. Looking to her right she saw a silver ring with a blue sapphire on it. Ailey looked around, but there was no one around to say that they've dropped it.

Picking up the ring and putting it in her pocket, Ailey stood up and continued on her way home cold, wet, and confused. "I'm home." She called out, not really expecting an answer. No one was there. They never were, and they never will be.

Ailey went to the kitchen and fixed herself a small dinner. She planned on going to bed early tonight. After eating, and taking a hot shower, Ailey put on her pajamas and settled into her small bed. She put the back of her hand on her forehead and gasped.

The ring was on Ailey's finger. She must have put it on subconsciously while it was in her pocket. Looking at the palms of her hands, Ailey's look of shock turned into one of indifference.

Her hands were still scratched and red from when she fell on the sidewalk. _'I'll wrap them up tomorrow.'_ She thought before turning on her side and holding her small stuffed lamb close to her chest.

…

Cracking her eyes open Ailey looked around and saw that it was dark. "Not again…" She muttered closing her eyes, and holding her stuffed lamb closer to her.

Ailey had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night. Soft tapping could be heard outside of her room, and Ailey thought she heard voices. She put it off, thinking she was still halfway in a dream.

The door to Ailey's room opened. _'I know I heard that!'_ She thought her eyes wide open as she stayed still as stone. A tall dark figure walked across her room and stopped on the other side.

Seconds later, the room was filled with bright sunlight. Ailey squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light. When her vision cleared, there was a pair or bright green eyes in her face. The house shook with Ailey's scream.

Ailey backed up against the headboard of her bed and froze. Ailey's bed didn't have a headboard. She looked around the room and gasped. This wasn't her room! The man with green eyes pried Ailey's hands off of the headboard and sat her in his lap.

Ailey didn't move since she was still frozen in shock. The man smoothed her frizzy hair down and whispered calming words into her ear. Ailey's eyes closed as the man's actions reminded her of her older brother.

Snapping her eyes open completely, Ailey looked at the man. "Noel?" She asked. The man shook his head and sent her a small smile. "My name is Hope. I am your butler, and this is your manor." He said as a lock of his silver hair fell into his eyes. "How did I get here?" Ailey asked again. She had so many questions, and she wanted answers. Hope set Ailey beside him on the bed and looked forward.

"I am your chosen guardian angel. I have seen how you have suffered and I want to help you. I have given up my place in heaven to be your servant. I have made you a very beloved person in the 18th century England. You are the leading industry in porcelain dolls. You also have three other servants. Kyo; the cook, Edward; the gardener, Isara; the housemaid and Steve; the house steward. I am the head butler, and I shall heed your every order." He explained.

"This sounds like something out of a dream I would have if I ate too much sugar before bed." Ailey said softly. "Only one more thing would make this perfect."

"What would that be My Lady?" Hope asked. "Well… Never mind. The thing I desire, even an angel couldn't gift it to me." Ailey said, looking to her scratched hands from yesterday. "Milady, your hands." Hope said, taking Ailey's small hands into his. He put a finger to his chin in thought.

"We don't have a personal maid here to dress you," Hope said to himself, "Forgive me Milady, but I'm afraid that I will have to dress you until we find you a personal maid." Hope stood up and went over to the closet, pulling out a white off the shoulder dress and a corset.

He put on a black blindfold before coming over to Ailey with the corset, slipping off her oversized nightshirt and putting the corset around her waist, threading the string through the bottom holes. "Hope, what is this?" Ailey asked as she saw him wrap the string around his hands out of the corner of her eye. "I suggest you take a heavy inhale My Lady." Hope answered.

Ailey was about to ask him why before her breath left her body. She felt like her insides were being compressed together. The torture lasted for a bit longer before the white dress was slipped over her head.

"What is this?" Ailey asked breathlessly, "Some kind of torture device?" Hope chuckled and shook his head. "No My Lady, it is a corset. It is mandatory for a woman to wear a corset in these times." He said. Some bandages appeared in his hands, and he started wrapping up Ailey's own.

After he was done he slipped some white knee-high socks onto her legs, and put white heels on her feet. He helped Ailey stand and walked her to the mirror. _'Who is this person? Is that me? N-no way! It can't be!" _Ailey thought putting her bandaged hand to the glass. The person in the mirror did the same, with the same expression.

Hope took off his blindfold and started to brush Ailey's hair, putting a white bow around her neck for a finishing touch. "Come now My Lady. There are guests coming for lunch and we need you to be ready."

* * *

Alright guys! Here's the first chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! And I'm noticing how no one (Excluding that one person) has voted on the poll and no one (including that one person) has reviewed. Am I doing my hard work for nothing? QAQ. I realize I'm a slacker but I like that stuff! Oh! And before I forget, thank you to the two people who favorited the story.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective Animes/Games/Movies and creators. I only own Ailey and any other characters I may make.

* * *

The morning was spent practicing proper posture, walking, which utensils to use at the table, and how to have proper manners. "Is this really necessary?" Ailey groaned, laying her head on the table.

Hope smacked the back of Ailey's head with the ruler he had in his hand. "A lady does not groan nor slouch!" He reprimanded. "This one does." Ailey muttered as she rubbed the back of her head, sitting up straight.

Hope looked in the direction of the front door and helped Ailey out of her chair, leading her to her study. "The guests are here. I shall bring them up immediately My Lady." He said, walking out of the room. Ailey sat down and turned her chair to face the window. A boy around her age was being helped out of a carriage by a tall butler dressed in black.

Hope walked up to the two and bowed with a smile. The boy's eyes, well eye since he was wearing an eye patch, turned to the window Ailey was facing. The girl blushed and turned her attention to the cloudless sky.

When Ailey looked back down, the boy and his butler were gone. There was a knock on her study door and she jumped, fixing her hair quickly and looking presentable. "Come in." Ailey said.

The door opened and the boy and his tall butler came in behind Hope. "My Lady, I present the Earl Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian." Hope said, giving Ailey a look that said 'remember what we practiced.'

Ailey stood up and walked around to the front of her desk, curtsying in front of the boy. "Welcome to my estate Earl Phantomhive. Ailey Lavender at your service for the duration of your stay." She said.

"Please, call me Ciel Miss Lavender." The boy said bowing and kissing Ailey's gloved hand, which had been put on to cover her bandages.

"Would you like some tea My Lady?" Hope asked. Ailey nodded and sat back down in her chair. "Sebastian, go with him." Ciel said, siting down in the chair in front of Ailey's desk. "Yes My Lord." Sebastian said, bowing and following Hope to the kitchen.

"I assume you're wondering why I came for a visit Miss Lavender." Ciel stated. Ailey nodded and continued to stare at the collar of Ciel's shirt. _'Never look at someone that may be of higher status in the eye.' _Hope's instructions rang through her thoughts. "Yes." Ailey said simply.

"I came because I was curious. As I read the morning paper, the headline was 'A new heir rises to take the Lavender Porcelain doll company.' The Lavender family was kidnapped and supposedly slain. So I came to investigate." Ciel said.

Ailey paused to think for a minute before her eyes widened a tenth of a fraction. "Are you implying I'm an imposter?" Ailey asked, her eyes narrowing a bit. There was a knock on the door and Hope walked in with the teacart.

While Hope poured their tea, Sebastian set a plate with a slice of cake and a fork down in front of the teens. "I have prepared traditional sweet tea while Mister Sebastian has prepared a strawberry shortcake. Please enjoy." Hope said before going to stand behind Ailey's chair. Sebastian did the same, standing behind Ciel's chair.

"I mean no disrespect Miss Lavender." Ciel said, taking a sip of his tea. Ailey took a sip of her own tea before a gunshot went off and the glass behind her chair shattered. Ailey's eyes were wide as she froze.

* * *

Here's the end... Of the chapter XD Stay tuned everyone! I'm working on the third chapter now.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Oh and yes, I always have to do the cliffhanger XD. Me and cliffhanger are like BEST FRIENDS! Lol.

Disclaimer: All blah blah blah Animes/Games/Movies blah blah blah I only own the characters I make!

* * *

Hope and Sebastian covered their masters from the flying glass. "Mister Hope! We have gunman in the front and back gardens!" A tall man in a gray suit said while opening the door quickly. He had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Hope ushered Ailey to sit on the ground beside Ciel, who had already taken the liberty to do so himself with a bored expression. "Can I have a headcount Steve?" Hope asked, standing to his full height and stepping to the side of the window seconds before another gunshot went off.

"Five sir. Two snipers, the other three have regular guns." Steve responded. "ALL RIGHT YOU PIECE OF CRAP! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO GET OUT OF MY GARDEN!" A voice screamed from outside. Hope sighed.

"Go get Edward and tell him to guard Lady Lavender and Earl Phantomhive. Then I want you to find those snipers and eliminate them before they can do further damage." Hope said pinching the bridge of his nose. He then turned to Sebastian. "I realize that this may be terribly rude but may you assist me in this pest problem?"

Sebastian smirked and nodded. "It would be my pleasure." He said, following Hope out of the room. Ailey brought her knees up to her chest. "Why is this happening?" She asked. "Their boss probably read the morning paper. To them there's either a bounty over your head or they're here to finish the job." Ciel said blankly. Ailey looked at Ciel with wide eyes before gasping, looking toward the door as she heard more gunshots coming from the hallway.

"Mr. Edward, they're in the study." A small voice said outside the door. "Right. Now go help Kyo outside, Isara." A boy's voice, Edward's, said. A faint pair of footsteps ran away from the door. Seconds later, there was a knock. "My Lady, is everything alright?" Edward asked, walking into the study. He had blonde hair and golden eyes. He wore a dirty white shirt and brown pants. "Y-yes." Ailey said, nodding shakily.

Things were quiet for a few minutes and Edward paced the room. When he passed the window, a dark figure came up and grabbed him from behind. "Hey-!" Edward yelled before his mouth was covered. Two men with their faces covered ran into the room.

They grabbed Ailey and Ciel and chuckled. "This is too easy." The man holding Ailey sneered. "Yes, you are right sir." Hope's voice rang through out the room. The man holding Ciel started screaming and dropped the Earl before falling to the ground and curling into a ball. "Now if you would be so kind, could you release My Lady?" Hope asked.

The man holding Ailey started to breathe heavily and held a gun to her head. "W-where are you?!" The man yelled, "If you don't come out I'll kill her right now!" Ailey whimpered and closed her eyes tightly, lowering her head.

This wasn't how she imagined dying. "My my, what a temper." Hope taunted with a smirk, walking into the room. Behind Ailey and her captor, Edward brought his right arm up and elbowed the person holding him in the temple, knocking him unconscious.

"What?" The man holding Ailey asked in shock, turning halfway so he could see both Edward and Hope. "All you have to do is say the word My Lady." Hope said, putting his hand to his chest and bowing. "Hope, save me!" Ailey cried. "As you wish." Hope said before disappearing. The man holding Ailey had enough, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

This was shorter than I would have liked. I'll try to make the the next chapter longer. Oh and guess what?

CLIFFHANGER STRIKES AGAIN!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello~ Guess what I have? It's chapter 4! I know it's out a bit late but I ran into some writers block. You know how crappy that can be. Hehe. ANYWAYYYYY~ On with the story shall we?

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah... Haven't you heard this enough?

* * *

_'I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead.'_ Ailey thought, her eyes tightly shut. Cracking open one eye, she saw Hope's chest in front of her face. "I believe this belongs to you, sir." Hope said, standing up straight and holding the fired bullet in the palm of his hand,

"Allow me to return it." He placed the bullet on his thumb and flicked it at the man, lodging it in his forehead and killing him instantly. The man's arms fell from Ailey's body and he fell to the ground.

Hope nodded at Edward and the gardener nodded in return. "Let's go My Lady. Let's get you to your room." Edward said, putting his hand on Ailey's back and leading her to her room. In the hallway, they bumped into Steve, Kyo, and Isara. "My Lady, are you alright?" They chorused.

Ailey nodded with wide eyes. "Y-yes…" She said quietly. "Edward can you get some flowers from your garden? And Kyo, can you get a cup of tea? Isara and I can take it from here." Steve said, taking Ailey's hand.

Edward and Kyo nodded and went to do what they were asked. Isara walked beside Ailey on her left, and Steve walked on Ailey's right. Opening the door to Ailey's room, Isara bowed and stood beside the bed. "You must be exhausted after what happened, please take a seat." Steve said, walking Ailey over to her bed.

Ailey nodded numbly and sat down, still in shock. Once everything started to sink in, tears started to build up in her eyes. _Someone had actually tried to kill her_. "Come now My Lady, it's not attractive for a beautiful girl like you to cry." Isara said, patting Ailey's head and wiping away a stray tear that fell with her thumb.

Isara gasped when Ailey hugged her tightly and cried into her shoulder. "M-My Lady?" She asked, placing her hands on Ailey's back hesitantly. "I was so scared! I thought I was going to die!" Ailey cried. Steve smiled sadly and knelt down in front of Ailey. "My Lady, I give my word that none of us will ever let any harm come to you. Not if we can help it." He said, patting Ailey's head. Ailey turned her head to look at the butler and to the people behind him. Edward and Kyo are standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces.

"Steve is right." Edward said with a smile, placing the white lilies he picked from the garden on the bedside table. "We won't let anything or anyone hurt you while we're around." Kyo finished. She placed the glass of water beside the flowers and sat beside Ailey and Isara. "We care about you My Lady." They all chorused.

"So what lies have you told Miss Lavender?" Sebastian asked, picking up one of the dead bodies and throwing it out of the broken window. "What ever do you mean, sir?" Hope asked, picking up the body that held his master. He glared at it and his eyes flashed red before going back to the beautiful emerald green. "Don't play daft you demon." Ciel said a bit annoyed. Sebastian watched carefully as Hope threw the other two bodies out of the window, and he made sure not to miss the second flash of red in Hope's eyes.

"Ah. I see now. You told Miss Lavender that you were her guardian angel, but in reality, you're no different from me. In fact, you're just like me. Isn't that right **brother?**" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

* * *

Oh? What's this? Not a cliffhanger, but the first of many plot twists! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA *dark lightning*

*lightning fuzzes out* HEY! What gives? *Edward shrugs* Shouldn't you be out tending to the gardens? *Edward huffs and stomps out*

Okaaaaaaay... That happened... STAY TUNED EVERYONE!


	5. Chapter 5

Guess what this is?! AN UPDATE! I know this is late. Like REALLY late, but I've been caught up with school and then I got writers block and for the past few days I haven't been sleeping. Like zip sleep. Zippo-!

Edward: HURRY UP ALREADY!

SHUT IT SHORTY! *medusa glare*

Edward: *cowers*

Disclaimer: Not even going to do it.

* * *

"You perceptive brat." Hope snarled, his eyes turning red once more. "You never told me you had siblings, Sebastian." Ciel said, with a questioning glance. "Young master, you never asked. I have many siblings." Sebastian replied, "Who you see before you is the first born." Hope rolled his eyes.

"Getting off topic, we should try this meeting again. Let's say at your manor, Earl Phantomhive?" Hope said with a sickeningly sweet smile and closing his eyes. When the butler opened them, his eyes were once again green. Ciel glared at Hope for a moment before nodding.

"It would be my pleasure. It would be my apology since I had made the false accusation that Lady Lavender was an imposter when she was clearly genuine." Ciel said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sebastian looked back to the study door before looking back to Hope with a smirk. "Why dear brother, it seems you have an infestation." He sneered. Hope rolled his eyes before walking towards the door. He stopped beside Sebastian and smiled.

"It seems you might have one as well." Hope chuckled, and exited the room. Three seconds later there was a shrill scream. Sebastian glared at the door, and put one hand over his eyes, the other rested on his hip. "Let's hurry home Young Master, shall we?" Sebastian asked with an annoyed smile.

"M-my Lady! Please come down!" Steve pleaded, looking up at the ceiling. "NO WAY! I know what I saw! There's more than one! There's always more than one!" Ailey shrieked, holding onto the chandelier chain as if it were her lifeline, which, at the moment, was.

"How on earth did she get up there?!" Edward cried, holding the large brown rat in his hands. "She jumped." Kyo said flatly. "I've set up the traps as you requested Mr. Steve." Isara said, walking in and bowing to the house steward.

Hope walked into the entrance area with a less than amused expression on his face. "What are you four doing? Go back to your duties!" He barked. Kyo glared at the head butler and pointed up at the chandelier. "It's not our fault she saw a stupid rat! Now we can't get her down!" The orange haired cook snapped back.

The four servants shivered at the murderous smile Hope had given them. "My Lady will be taken care of shortly. **Go. Back. To. Your. Duties.**" Hope said at a dangerously level tone. The servants nodded and quickly went to do their chores. Ciel and Sebastian watched everything with a blank stare and a small smirk before making their way towards the door.

"My Lady, I must ask you to come down. Your guest is leaving." Hope said, looking up at his master with a smile. "Well let them leave-" Ailey stopped herself short when she caught Hope's look and the sting of the ruler on the back of her head and hands came back. "Get me down please." Ailey said. "Gladly My Lady." Hope said. He crouched before jumping up to the ceiling, grabbing Ailey by her waist, and landing soundlessly on the floor.

Bunching up her dress so she wouldn't trip, Ailey rushed out of the front door just as Sebastian opened the carriage door so Ciel could get in. "Ciel!" She called, walking up to the boy quickly. The boy turned with a wide eye, since he didn't expect her to come outside to him. "Thank you," She panted, curtsying and standing straight with a smile, "For staying even though this wasn't the best time to visit." Ciel gave Ailey a soft smile when a strand of hair fell into her face. "It was my pleasure." He said, tucking the strand behind her ear. He trailed his finger down her jawline, to her hand, and leaned down to kiss her satin gloved hand. When he stood back up, he chuckled a little when he saw that a dark blush covered her face. "H-have a safe trip." Ailey stuttered before walking back into the mansion.

* * *

Awe~ Wasn't that cute. And as you noticed, I changed Lebreau to Kyo because I didn't want more than one person from each anime/game/movie. OH! And if you can guess which anime/game/movie each servant is from... *drumroll* YOUR CHARACTER COULD BE GUEST FEATURED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on the chapters guys! I live for the feedback X3

See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry guys for another long wait! But I made this chapter longer than usual XD. So I hope you guys can forgive me and leave your thought on the new chapter. Disclaimer: Do I really need to?

* * *

_"He's lying to you."_

Who?

_"You can't trust him."_

It hurts. Be quiet.

_"He'll kill you."_

I can't breathe. It hurts.

Haunting green eyes appeared in front of me. Hope's face formed from the darkness and he was smirking. "I'll always protect you My Lady." He said. My chest hurts. I can't breathe.

Make it stop!

**STOP!**

Ailey sat up in her bed and looked around, panting heavily. Her hair stuck to her forehead and her eyes were wide. There was a dull ache in her chest. Getting up slowly she walked over to the window, her nightgown brushing against her knees and giving her a bit of comfort. Peeking through the curtains, she saw the morning sun. "You are awake on time My Lady." Hope's voice said behind her. Ailey gasped and whipped around, the curtain covering up the sun and bringing the room back into darkness. She felt Hope lean over her and open the curtains all the way, lighting up the room. Walking her back over to the bed, Hope rolled the teacart in front of her.

"For todays breakfast Kyo has prepared a poached egg with garnish and a light salad. As a side I have prepared scones, toast and jam, or…" Hope paused when he found out that his master wasn't listening, "Fried squirrels." Ailey's eye twitched and she looked up at her butler with a strange look. "Excuse me?" She asked. "You weren't listening." Hope said. Putting his gloved hands on Ailey's face, he leaned in close to examine her eyes. "Are you feeling alright My Lady? You seem a bit pale." Hope said. "I-It's nothing!" Ailey said, pulling her face out of Hope's hands and looking at her lap, "I'll have toast and jam for the side." She couldn't tell him about her dream.

Hope sighed and stood up straight. "In two hours we will go to the Phantomhive Manor for a small brunch and to discuss business matters. Then at three, we can go to the town so you can see one of your stores." He explained. "Ciel and I… are business partners now?" Ailey asked slowly. "Depending if the brunch goes well then yes. As for now, he wanted you to visit so you could talk about ideas." Hope answered. Walking to the door, Hope turned to his master with a smile. "I shall send Isara up to draw a bath for you and to help you get ready. Remember we only have two hours, so we must act quickly." Ailey nodded and Hope walked out.

Not even a minute later, there was a faint knock on the door and Isara walked in. "Come with me My Lady." She said. She led Ailey to the bathroom, where a tub full of warm water was waiting. Ailey was about to take off her nightgown and get in but she caught Isara standing beside the doorway. "Um… turn around?" Ailey said blushing. Isara bowed and did as she was told. Ailey sighed as she stripped. She was never going to be used to this. Getting into the water, she smiled and leaned against the wall of the tub. "This water feels great." She said to herself. She sat up quickly when water was dumped over her head. "I'm sorry My Lady, but Mr. Hope said we have to act quickly and I don't want you to miss breakfast." Isara said as she poured sweet scented shampoo on Ailey's head.

"Lavender…" Ailey mumbled. "As sweet as your name My Lady." Isara said with a smile. After the bath was over, Ailey was dressed in a high neckline white shirt with short sleeves, and a light brown skirt with a crimson underside and corset. Her hair was gently curled and pulled over her left shoulder, tied with a cream colored ribbon. Bringing Ailey to the dining room, Isara bowed and went to stand with the other servants on the other side of the room. "Good morning." Ailey said with a small smile. "Good morning My Lady." The servants responded, bowing their heads. Kyo pulled Ailey's chair out for her and stood beside her with his hand on his hip. "I hope that it's too your liking My Lady." He said, looking off to the side with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"I'm sure that it will be as great as it looks." Ailey said, making Kyo's blush turn darker. "I'm going back to the kitchen." He muttered, walking out quickly. Ailey giggled softly and took a bite. 'I was right. This meal is amazing." She thought. A few minutes later Ailey was finished and stood up. As she did, Hope walked into the room. "There you are!" The head butler said, walking over to the other servants, "Edward, have you weeded the garden?"

"Pft! Of course." The blond gardener scoffed.

"Isara, have you washed the linens?"

"Pressed and folded, sir." The maid said, bowing.

"Steve, have you dusted the manor?" "Yes sir. Also, all the china and silver have been polished and shined." The steward said.

Hope nodded, and then turned to Ailey. "Shall we leave for the Phantomhive manor My Lady?" He asked. Ailey nodded and followed her butler to the front door. Before he opened the door, Hope placed a sun hat on Ailey's head. She had to hold up the front end to give Hope a confused look. "The sun is bright today, and it could be harmful to your fair skin." He explained. Ailey scoffed and took the hat off of her head. "Thank you for your concern, but the sun can't harm me." She said, walking outside to the awaiting carriage. Once she was inside the carriage, Ailey put her hand to her chest. The ache in her chest came back, but this time the pain was sharper. Giving out a few deep breaths, she then put her elbow onto the door, placing her head in her hand. Watching the scenery move by, Ailey's eyes started to close. Soon she fell asleep. On the outside of the carriage, Hope held the reigns to the horses with a bored expression on his face. His bored expression quickly turned into a smirk.

**_"Today is a nice day to make a contract. Is it not My Lady?"_**

* * *

There it is guys! See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Why do these chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter? I WROTE THREE FRICKING PAGES! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME IT'S ONLY 1,570 WORDS?! WHAT THE HECK?!

Bla bla disclaimer disclaimer, let's move on.

* * *

Arriving at the Phantomhive manor, the sun had placed itself fairy high in the sky though it was not yet noon. Hope had gotten off of the driver's seat to open the door for his master, but when he turned Sebastian had already done the honors. "My Lady? Are you alright?" The Phantomhive butler asked with a confused expression.

Ailey was fanning herself with her left hand and her right hand was clutching her chest. "I-I'm fine." She stuttered, stepping out of the carriage with Sebastian's help. "My Lady, allow me-" Hope offered with an outstretched hand, but it was slapped away by Ailey. "Stay away." She snapped quietly, leaning against Sebastian for support. The silver haired butler stepped back with wide eyes.

Hope faintly smirked when his brother led her inside and closed the door behind them. She had figured out that he was a danger, but it was too late. He had already chosen her as his target.

Leading Ailey to Ciel's study, Sebastian opened the doors and found everyone the way he left them. Ciel was sitting at his desk with an annoyed expression while Madame Red and Lau were sitting at the side table drinking tea. "Your guest has arrived Young Master." Sebastian announced, stepping to the side to show Ailey standing behind him.

Ciel stood and started to walk towards her, but Madame Red jumped up and hugged the young girl tightly. "Oh my! Aren't you the cutest little thing!" The woman cried. Ailey's face turned a bright shade of pink but at the same time she gave a small smile. Madame Red's actions reminded her of her own mother. "Madame Red, please let Miss Lavender go." Ciel said with a sigh.

Reluctantly, Madame Red did as she was asked with a pout. Ciel took Ailey's hand as she curtsied and kissed her soft skin. "Thank you for coming out all this way to talk business." Ciel said with a small smile. "Th-Thank you for inviting me Earl Phantomhive." Ailey stuttered with a blush. She followed behind Ciel and sat down at the chair in front of his desk.

"Now you know that I asked you to be here to assist me with ideas about my toy company. I want to keep the sales up as much as possible but they haven't been rising as much as they have been." Ciel explained, sitting back in his chair and turning towards the window. Ailey put a finger to her chin in thought. "May I please see a sample of your toys? Maybe the problem lies with them." Ailey asked.

Ciel nodded and stood, walking over to Ailey and holding out his hand to help her stand. Once she stood, Ailey's chest throbbed and she stumbled back a little. Ciel, never losing his grip on her hand, kept her from falling and gave her a concerned look. "Are you alright dear?" Madame Red asked, walking over to the young girl and feeling her forehead. "There's no need to trouble yourself. Just a dizzy spell." Ailey said quickly with a smile.

"You do seem quite pale My Lady." Lau spoke up. "I'm fine really." Ailey assured. Ciel nodded and led the three out of the room. Outside in the hall stood Sebastian and Hope, which the former had an invisible look of pity as he saw the young girl. "My Lady, you forgot this in the carriage." Hope said as he handed her a small porcelain doll, and it looked like her. "Thank you." Ailey said quietly as she followed Ciel down the hall as quickly as she could.

Sebastian, who made his way to the front of the group, opened the door to one of the guest rooms. Walking over to the desk with the three toys on it, Ciel gestured at these to Ailey. "These are a sample of the toys that the Funtom Company has to offer." Ciel said. Ailey walked over to the desk and looked at the three toys. There was a rabbit, a lion, and a dog. All had eye patches and dark suits. Brushing her finger against the cheek of the rabbit, Ailey gave a small smile. "Well there lies your problem right here." She said. Ciel gave her a confused look.

"Funtom Toys are mainly for boys. Add porcelain and pearls and you'll attract more girls." Ailey explained, placing down the porcelain doll beside the lion. "Besides," She whispered, "No child is more greedier than a young girl begging for a doll in lace and linen." Everyone in the room saw the far away look Ailey held in her eyes as she stared at the porcelain look alike. "Have you had the experience of such desire?" Madame Red asked, placing her hand on Ailey's shoulder. Ailey looked up at the older woman and gave her a small empty smile. "Once, but never again have I had the pleasure." She said.

Sebastian knocked on the doorframe and bowed when he had everyone's attention. "The meal had been prepared and is waiting outside in the garden." He announced. Ciel and Lau walked ahead with Sebastian and Hope trailing behind them. Ailey stayed behind with Madame Red. "You remind me of my mother. Though she had a passion for the color yellow, she had the same love and care that your eyes hold." Ailey said, turning and walking towards the door. "Your mother, is she…" Madame Red trailed off; afraid she already knew the answer. "Yes, she's dead. Along with my father and older brother. Not to be rude in any way, but come now Madame Red, you've read the papers." Ailey said, turning back to look at her with a pained smile.

Once the two ladies were outside and sitting at the table, everyone began eating. "I hope the deep dish apple pie is to your liking?" Sebastian asked. The three guests nodded. "This is marvelous." Lau said. "Absolutely." Madame Red replied. "I don't usually eat pie, but this is amazing!" Ailey exclaimed. After taking another bite, Ailey's throat closed and then throbbed. She put her fork down and rubbed her neck tenderly. "Don't eat to fast darling, you might choke." Madame Red said with a small chuckle. _'Just like Ciel; No matter what she's been through, she's still a child.' _She thought as she watched Ailey cover her mouth and cough a little to clear her airways.

After everyone was done eating, Ciel, Madame Red, and Lau stood to go back inside. Only Ailey stayed in her seat with her hand to her neck. "Are you coming back inside Miss Lavender?" Ciel asked. "I think I will stay outside for a bit longer. I need a bit more air before I go back inside." Ailey said, not even turning around to respond. She had no more masks to disguise her pain. "Lady Lavender seemed a bit winded when I escorted her to the manor, the fresh air will do her good. As for the rest of us, let's get out of the sun shall we?" Sebastian explained. The nobles nodded and followed the butler in black back into the building.

When they were out of sight, Ailey stood and stumbled her way into the rose section of the garden. The aching pulse in her neck and across her chest became more frequent. A powerful pulse blurred her vision and sent her to her knees. Crying out in pain, Ailey quickly unbuttoned her shirt. Her inside corset covered what needed to be covered, but It didn't cover the phoenix tattoo that spread right above it. Intricate tattoos traveled up from the beak and wrapped around her neck. "He…. Help…" She whispered, before her world went black. Hope watched the entire thing from the roof of the mansion. _'Until midnight My Lady,'_ He thought, fading away with the coming breeze, _'Until midnight.'_

Ciel sighed as he walked from the billiards room to his study for some peace and quiet. Passing by the large windows overlooking his garden, he gazed over each section, looking for Ailey. Ciel must admit, he was curious about her. She has a demon butler, but doesn't know he's a demon. She was fed the lie of being given a guardian angel, but doesn't know she's been fooled. Has she even made a contract yet? Is she just a snack? Is there something more about this seemingly innocent girl that he doesn't know about yet? Ciel frowned in confusion, and he didn't like it one bit. His eye stopped on the rose section of his garden, and spotted a figure lying in his silver roses. Ciel pressed his hands to the glass and leaned forward to get a closer look. _'Sleeping on the job? Finny I swear-… wait… that's not!" _Ciel thought, each thought getting more frantic as he came to the conclusion of who was unconscious in his garden. "SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

I know you people love my cliffhangers and my plot twists :3 Don't forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
